1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seats for vehicles and, more specifically, to a manual seat height adjuster mechanism for an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a seat for a vehicle such as an automotive vehicle. Typically, the seat includes a generally horizontal seat portion and a generally vertical back portion operatively connected to the seat portion. The seat may include at least one, preferably a pair of tracks to allow horizontal adjustment of the seat portion and a pivoting mechanism to allow vertical adjustment of the seat portion. The height of the seat portion may be manually adjusted or by power. After the seat portion is adjusted upward, vibration and load over time may cause the seat portion to move downward, resulting in a loss of height.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a seat height adjuster mechanism for a seat of a vehicle that prevents downward movement of the seat portion over time. It is also desirable to provide a seat height adjuster mechanism for a seat of a vehicle that allows manual adjustment of the seat portion, but prevents downward movement of the seat portion after adjustment. It is further desirable to provide a seat height adjuster mechanism for a seat of a vehicle that provides a mechanical engagement to prevent movement of the seat portion once it is adjusted. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a manual seat height adjuster mechanism that meets at least one of these desires.